The Bleeding Thorn
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: The first time he saw her, he thought she was an impudent female since her twin was an alarmingly big one. After that, he began to think that he was mistaken about said fact. Ever since then, he began to question his own feelings as well. -Sigh- If only a certain werewolf just kept his furry ass away, it would ve been smoother. A bunch of inter connected drabbles. SevXKagXRem
1. Kagome Ilya Potter

A/N: OMG! MY FIRST DRABBLE! I`LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 1: Kagome Ilya Potter

"Ok, take care James." Ella Potter said as she planted a kiss on her son's forehead.

"Be sure to behave." Charles Potter then ruffled his son`s messy mop of a hair.

The family of three neither notice the somber blue gaze of the forgotten elder twin.

James Potter then threw his parents a toothy grin before mounting the train without waiting for his forgotten half.

"Farewell. Mother, Father." Her meek voice made the two grown ups to stiffen. Kagome Ilya Potter bowed her head in a submissive show of obedience.

Ella merely turned her head after giving her eldest daughter a curt nod. On the other hand, Charles knelt down at her level and carefully patted her kohl hair.

"Look out for your younger brother kay?" he gave his neglected child an apologetic smile before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes Father… so long mother." With that, the young Potter turned to her heel to follow her twin brother.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

CONFUSING RIGHT? DON'T WORRY IT WILL BE CLEARED AS THE STORY CONTINUES..


	2. Negligence

A/N: XD! IM SO HAPPY! MY FIRST CHAPTER HAS 6 REVIEWS~ NYA!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 2: Negligence

Kagome calmly followed her twin`s aura as she carried their luggage effortlessly. Thinking back to how stiff and hesitant her parents towards her were, she cant help the crack on her cold façade to widen.

It`s all because of her abilities.

Unusual abilities.

At the age of six, her parents loved her dearly, even his brother. That is until the dreaded ability befall her.

The cursed parseltounge.

At first, her family took it as a rare ability and thus, nothing happen. At the age of seven, her life took a drastic turn when her magic took on a shade of a red tinted black, the color of evil itself.

James and Ella took it as a 180 degree turn as well.

Only her father remained. And yet, he was still wary of her.

She took it all in stride, since her mother once told her that she acts mature for her age. She remained unfazed, in which she realized was the wrong move to do. But she stayed strong.

She never cried. Not once

Snapping out of her stupor, she knocked at the door she felt her brother was in.

"Oh.. It`s you." James deadpanned before closing the door at her face once more.

Taking it as a cue, she merely put one of the luggage down and twisted the knob with a sigh. She was quite surprise to see a black haired boy with equally dark eyes looked at her from talking with his brother who frowned in return.

"Who`s she?" asked the unknown boy.

"No one to give importance to." She held her pain inside. She kept her face void and cold.

"James, Here`s your things." Her young voice that held authority and wisdom made the other boy squirm.

"Just put it there." James replied in a gruff manner.

As she was about to put the luggage at the position her brother pointed at, the door suddenly slide open revealing a pretty girl with the brightest green eyes and flaming orange hair.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

WELL, I GOT CARRIED AWAY SO THE CHAPTER`S A TAD BIT LONGER…

~JA NE!


	3. Lily and Severus

A/N: AHIHIHI… THIS STORY'S GETTING INTRESTING~ NYA~!  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 3: Lily and Severus

"Oh. Im sorry, I didn't know that this compartment's already taken." The pretty girl said glumily.

"`s okay. There`s free room." The still unknown boy said.

"Thank you. Im Lily Evans by the way. Mind if my companion tag along as well?"

"Sure. Sirus Black's the name. He's James Potter." He then pointed at James who shows no interest whatsoever.

"Although, I don't know her yet." Kagome looked at Sirius who had a curious look on his face.

"Kagome Ilya Potter." Was her curt reply with the slightest dip of her head.

"Eh? You guy`s related?" Kagome looked at James at her peripheral vision and was not surprised that said boy stiffen in tension.

"Yes. Im her elder twin." She heard James mumbled something incoherently.

Kagome remained unfazed, despite the stabbing pain in her heart. On the other hand, Lily saw through Kagome`s hard façade. She looked at James with anger and confusion. Their siblings right? Twins as a matter of fact, so why?

Ignoring the emotional distress, she moved to seat beside her brother but was left standing when James suddenly dropped his luggage to the remaining space, completely covering the seats enough for two more people.

"Hey! She`s going to sit there you know! Don't be rude to your sister!" Lily yelled in irritation from her place beside Sirius who was looking at James strangely.

"Why do you care?" James replied back.

Feeling the tension thickening, Kagome merely shook her head in negative at Lily who looked at her in concern.

`_Its okay, im used to it.`_

Then, the door opened once more revealing a pale boy with obsidian hair similar to hers which was pulled back by a neat ponytail.

"Lily, there you are." He said, ignoring the others effortlessly.

"Sev! This people were kind enough to share their compartment for us!" Lily chirped enthusiastically.

"Everyone, this is Severus Snape by the way!" Lily introduced her friend who closed the door with a click.

"Hn." Severus grunted as he sat beside Lily.

"Im Sirius Black."

"James Potter."

"Kagome Ilya Potter." Severus raised a brow at Kagome who stood regally beside the occupied seats.

Kagome merely offered him a gentle smile which caught him off guard. He coughed before turning his attention away from the confused Potter with the faintest blush on his cheeks.

`_This could be interesting.~` _a certain red head though.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Ya, so Lily and Severus has been introduced~!


	4. Revelation

A/N: KYAAAAA! IM ON FIRE NYA~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 4: Revelation

"U-um… Sev! Be a gentleman and offer your seat!" Lily hissed at Severus who raised a brow at her request.

Said boy sneaked a glance at the calm female in front. She has her back against the wall with both of her arms crossed.

"Well. Seeing that she`s completely okay, why in the bloody hell would I make myself uncomfortable?" he whispered back, unaware that Kagome could completely hear their hushed conversation.

"Im fine Ms. Evans. No need to make Mr. Snape uneasy." Lily along with Severus gaped at Kagome who opened an eye to look at the stricken duo.

"W-what? H-how?" stuttered Lily in mixed shock and awe.

Kagome made a move to open her mouth when a stabbing pain in her heart made its presence on her chest when James answer in her stead.

"She`s a freak. That`s why." He cooly stated, unaware that he was killing his sister with every word of hate he directed towards her.

The tension in the room thicken dramatically and all Kagome could do was to release a bitter chuckle.

"Your right dear brother. How right you are." She said, looking at James with sadness and depression.

James, who was caught off guard by the emotion on his sister, was suddenly stricken with guilt. Normally, she would remain unfazed and aloof, so he was really shocked at this development.

She was about to close her eyes once more when Severus voice reached her ears.

"You shouldn't treat your sister that way." He said in the most thinnest hint of anger.

Kagome`s eyes snapped open and she looked at Severus with a shock expression.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

NYA~ ANOTHER CHAPTER!~~


	5. Hostility

A/N: NYA~! ME SO HAPPY!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 5:Hostility

James` eyes narrowed into slits and he glared at the apathetic boy.

"It`s none of your business, Snivellus." A grin appeared on James` face when Severus bristled in anger.

"You bloody git!" hissed Lily as she glared at James, her emerald orbs darkening in rage.

Sirius kept quiet, not wanting to add fuel into the fire.

"I choose where to handle business POTTER. You don't have to tell me." Severus coldly stated, spitting out the word Potter with venom.

"Well, don't stuck your nose in mine! I can treat MY sister the way I want!"

"So now, she`s your sister? If I recall correctly, you just said you wished she`s not." Lily retorted.

James turned red in embarrassment.

"Get out! This is OUR compartment and I have the permission to kick you out!" James ignored Lily, setting his rage on Severus completely.

"Gladly." Severus, along with Lily, stood up with their luggage in hand.

Kagome closed her eyes once more, feeling sorry that she`s the reason for the two`s departure. That is, until a hand grabbed her wrist.

"And we`re taking her with us." Kagome could only stare in shock as Severus along with Lily –who was carrying her luggage- exit the compartment, leaving a furious James and a stunned Sirius on their wake.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

OOOH~~ SOMEONE`S FEELING LIKE A HERO~~! NYA!


	6. Answer

ETO… I MAY NOT UPDATE FREQUENTLY SINCE EXAMS WERE JUST AROUND THE CORNER…. NYA!~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 6: Answer

"Phew.. its good to be away from that git." Lily said as she sat on the red seat.

"Good thing there still a spare compartment thou.." Severus then stated as he lift the baggage up on the rails.

" Why?" That simple question gained the two`s attention.

"Why save me when you didn't know me at all?" asked Kagome.

The answer she received startled her senseless.

"Because we can."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

NYA~! GOMENASAI THAT TIS SOOOO SHORT… I MADE IT IN ABOUT 2 MINUTES OR SO… GOMEN!


	7. Protection

NYA~! THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS.. ALTHOUGH, IM NOT HAPPY WITH SOME OF THEM..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 7: Protection

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" a rather large man greeted with a smile. Kagome looked at her brother, -whom she returned to after the awkward ride- and had to hid a smile at his excited grin. As much as her brother hated her, she will stick by him and remain loyal no matter what.

"Sirius!" James waved at Sirius.

As the two chatted, Kagome mounted the boat along with her brother`s and her luggage. Realizing that they had an additional company, she offered the sandy haired boy a small smile in which he politely returned.

"So.. What house do you want to be a part of?" Sirius generally asked.

"Of course its Gryffindor!" Answered James.

Kagome then made a mental note to convince the school administrators to put her at said bravery house.

She was shaken off her stupor when the boat tipped dangerously since both boys high fived each other….

And missed.

"James!" Kagome grabbed her brother`s robe closer and covered her twin with her arms as she received the impact of the fall.

As they plummeted down the lake, she hissed in pain when a jagged rock pierced her shoulder..

"Ugwah!" both raven head twins surfaced through the water with a large intake of breath. As Sirius and the unknown boy helped the two spluttering siblings, Kagome wasted no time checking her brother for injuries.

"James, are you okay? Are you hurt?" James, who was really overwhelmed by the protectiveness on his sister`s eyes, didn't think straight.

"Im fine! Stop fussing like you care!" slapping her sister`s hand away, he missed the shocked looks on the three`s face.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

NYA~ I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE THIS A LITTLE LONGER, BUT UNFORTUNATELY, ITS DINNERTIME!


	8. Guilt

NYA~! IM SOO HAPPY! BUT I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE POINT OUT MY FAULTS RUDELY…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 8: Guilt

She slowly drew her hand back against her chest and hid her eyes behind her soaked bangs.

"Let`s get you dried up." She stated in an empty voice as she opened her twin`s baggage, ignoring the warm liquid traveling down her right arm. Taking out a white towel and a pair of clean, dry clothes along with a new cloak, she turned towards her brother and flopped the towel on her brother`s head.

"You have to change the moment we reach land or you`ll catch a cold." She mildly instructed as she dried James' hair.

On the other hand, James remained silent, feeling mildly guilty.

"Thank you for the help by the way." Kagome thanked the two still shocked boys.

"N-no problem." Sirius stuttered, recovering from his shock.

"If its nice to ask, I want to know your name kind sir." She asked the boy who helped her mount the boat.

"Ah. Remus, my name is Remus Lupin"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AND THE WOLF CAME OUT TO PLAY! NYA!~~


	9. Sorting

NYA~! GOMENASAI FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. PROBLEMS CAME UP AND,, YEAH….

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 9: Sorting

"U-um, aren`t you going to change?" Sirius nervously asked Kagome, who was still soaking wet despite the fact that they were about to be sorted.

Kagome merely looked at Sirius who squirmed. She inwardly sighed, it seems that James already brainwashed Sirius into thinking that she was the reincarnation of you-know-who himself.

"I prefer to change clothes alone and in a more private place." She stoically replied, back in her emotionless façade.

"James Potter!" yelled the lady named –if she recall correctly- Professor McGonagall.

She hid her grin when said twin bounced towards the sorting hat, his face the perfect epitome of excitement. A couple of minutes passed until the hat yelled fiercely.

"**Gryffindor!**" James' faced blossomed into a flashy grin at the mention of their family`s traditional house.

"Sirius Black!"said boy gulped but nonetheless excitedly approached the smiling professor.

"**Gryffindor!**" once more, Sirius' face bore a smirk, ignoring the hushed whispers along the Great Hall. It seems that Sirius is the first Black in history that was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Severus Snape!" Kagome watched in interest as the boy calmly walked towards the tattered hat.

"**Slytherin!" **the hat yelled fiercely . Said house burst into cheers.

Kagome barely took attention when her twin mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like; _I knew that good for nothing Snivellus' up to no good.'_

She sighed quietly through her nose.. it seems that she has to wait a little more and only hope that she got sorted to where her brother is.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

OOOHHH… WONDER WHAT HOUSE TO PUT HER IN..


	10. Fate

NYA~! I KNOW PEOPLE! THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE SO I SHOULD RECEIVE THE DOUBLE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS~~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 10: Fate

Kagome gave an apologetic smile at Lily who hesitantly returned the smile. The poor girl was sorted into Gryffindor, the nemesis of her bestfriend`s house. On the otherhand, Kagome looked at Severus' direction and was not surprised to see that a frown marred his delicate features.

"Kagome Ilya Potter!" ignoring the confusing looks, she reached the platform in no time due to her long strides.

Sitting down at the stool with a squish due to her soaked skirt, she closed her eyes as the aged woman carefully set the hat above her soaked hair.

'_ooh. What an interesting wizard.'_ The ragged voice of the hat said.

'_Wonder where to put you..'_

'_I would highly appreciate it if you put me where my brother is….' _She politely asked, inwardly threatening the hat to shred it to pieces if she was denied.

'_Now.. where`s the fun in that?' _her eyes snapped open as she swore she _heard _the smirk on the hat's voice.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor`s table, James, even thou he was repulsed by the idea, was secretly begging to Merlin to let his sister get sorted to his house. Since they departed towards Hogwarts, he`s been questioning himself that when did the bloody hell did he start treating his other half like a plague?

But it seems that fate decided to play with the twins once more since what came out from the hat made the remaining love James felt for his sister to drastically lessen as it is.

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

OOOHHH… WONDER WHAT HOUSE TO PUT HER IN..


	11. Tears

NYA~! IM SO HAPPY!~ IT SEEMS THAT _The Bleeding Thorn _IS GETTING POPULAR NYA~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 11: Tears

Silence filled the Great Hall completely. All houses and professors alike stunned shock in silence.

It seems that Black is not the only one breaking the tradition this time.

Kagome stared in front of her with hauntingly void eyes. Icy blue dimming down to almost murky grey. Her mind was a mess, all humane thoughts thrown out of the window.

She took no heed when the Slytherin table broke into cheers. Heck, she didn't even felt herself stand.

'_Now what?' _What will her brother`s reaction be? First, the Parseltounge. Second, her magic`s dark aura and now THIS? Will her father leave her too? Now that the barrier between her and her family is now completely erect?

She didn't even notice that she reached her table, nor the fact that year supply of well kept tears were now running down her face as Severus shook her gently.

With face void of ANY emotion despite the waters of sorrow trailing down her now grey eyes, she slowly turned to where she saw her brother.

Sorrowful grey met with furious brown.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

NYA~! GOMENASAI MEME-CHAN! JAMES YOU ANNOYING SONOVA-! *cough* U-UM… HOPE YOU GUYS LEAVE A REVIEW NYA~!


	12. Numb

IM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW! HERE I AM, BOTHERING TO UPDATE EVEN THOU ITS MY FREAKIN EXAM AND **SOME **OF MY REVIEWS WERE A CLEAR PAIN IN THE ASS… I MEAN, COME ON! IF ALL YOU DO IS TO COMPLAIN ABOUT DETAILS **EVERY **FUCKING CHAPTER, DON'T BOTHER ANYMORE!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 12: Numb

If Kagome assumed that her heart was already shattered, she was terribly mistaken. The moment she saw her brother`s eyes, unbelievable pain shot through her system.

Disgust. Repulsion. Sadness. Anger. Pain, and sheer hostility, were the emotion plastered on James' youthful face.

Tears ran down her ashen face with renewed vigor as James glared at her before turning away. Her docile heart trembled and shook, knowing that the remaining bond she shared with her brother snapped, leaving a bruising slash behind.

Suddenly, her body convulsed in white searing pain as her dainty hand gripped the fabric that covered the part where her heart lays. Not knowing that Severus were barking for directions as he asked her question after question.

Soon enough, the Great Hall was in a disarray and Kagome couldn't do a damn thing about it when her body suddenly went numb and pitch kohl black swallowed her vision.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

OKAY YOU BUNCH OF LITTLE MICE! THIS FAT LAZY CAT REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS BUT! IT MAKES THIS CAT HISS AND SPIT IF ITS NOTHING BUT RUBBISH! IF YOU DON'T FIND THIS STORY HIGH ENOUGH FOR YOUR STANDARDS, DON'T WASTE MY TIME AND LEAVE!


	13. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHOR`S NOTE!**

OKAY, SO GUYS, SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE.. ITS EXAM AND I THINK I MIGHT UPDATE NEXT WEEK.. THIS IS MY REPLY FOR THOSE REVIEWS WHO RUBBED ME THE GOOD AND BAD WAY AT THE SAME TIME.. THERE HAS BEEN A **LOT **OF MISUNDERSTANDING AND SOME OF IT BROUGHT ME TO TEARS..

I KNOW IM BEING OVERDRAMATIC BUT THAT IS WHAT MADE ME; ME.

**Tigeressa-chan**: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I THOUGHT THAT YOUR GONNA SCOLD ME TO BECAUSE OF YOUR REVIEW`S LENGTH, BUT I WAS CLEARLY MISTAKEN.. THANK YOU VERY MUCH BECAUSE YOUR SUPPORT BOOSTED UP MY MORALE A HUNDREDFOLD! AGAIN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.. DAISUKI NYA~!

**Sara-san: **WITH ALL DUE **RESPECT, **YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME THAT IM BEING ARROGANT. THE REASON YOU DIDN'T SEE THE FLAMES ON MY REVIEWS IS BECAUSE I EITHER HAVE THEM REMOVED OR REPORTED. AND SOME OF THEM WERE SENT ON MY PRIVATE MESSAGES AS WELL… IT HURTS ME WHEN YOU SAID THAT IM ON MY HIGH HORSE BECAUSE HONESTLY, I WANT TO REMAIN HUMBLE AS POSSIBLE. AND YES, I HAVE MY OWN MISTAKES AND THAT'S WHY IM LEARNING TO GET BETTER OKAY? SO _**PLEASE **_DON'T START ACCUSSING PEOPLE WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE REAL STORY BEHIND THE PROBLEM K?

**AkinaSOUL137-chan: **YES. IM NOT TALKING ABOUT MY REVIEWERS WHO POINTED OUT MY MISTAKES, AS A MATTER OF FACT, I APPRECIATE THEIR CONCERN FOR MY STORY. I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE FLAMES I`VE BEEN RECEIVING THIS DAYS... AND ABOUT JAMES' PERSONALITY, IM WORKING ON IT AND HOPEFULLY, IT`LL SATISFY YOU.. THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW! NYA~!

**Katarin Kishika-sama: **OH. MY. KAMI! YOUR ONE OF MY FAVORITE REVIEWERS! YOUR SO NICE AND SMART! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME ALL THE WAY!

**Sakura Lisel-chan: **YAH, IM SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF DETAILS.. HEHE.. IM NOT THAT INFORMATIVE ABOUT THE SORTING CEREMONY AND THE CHARMS AND WHATNOT.. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT NYA~!

SO, FOR MY OTHER REVIWERS, THANK YOU SO MUCCCHHH! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOU JUST MADE ME TEAR UP WITH YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! HOPE YOU STICK BY THIS STORY TILL THE END!

**ANOTHER THING!:**

IM NOT BEING ARROGANT AT ALL. IM NOT GETTING MAD BECAUSE I THINK THAT IM TOO PERFECT.. NO.

ABSOLUTELY NOT.

THE REASON ABOUT MY IRE THE LAST CHAPTER IS BECAUSE OF THE AMOUNT OF FLAMES I RECEIVED. AND IT HURT.

A LOT.

SO FOR MY CO-WRITERS, WHEN YOU RECEIVED A FLAME THAT GOES BY THE NAME: _Nigga-Babe, _PROMISE ME, EITHER THAT YOUR GONNA CRY, OR YOUR GONNA PUNCH YOUR COMPUTER TO OBLIVION…

SORRY FOR THOSE WHO MISUNDERSTOOD! I DON'T WANT YOU TO THINK THAT IM ARROGANT, K?

BYE MY LOVELY LITTLE MICE!


	14. Hunt

NYA~! MY MOTHER IS CURRENTLY AWAY SO I SNUCKED INSIDE HER ROOM TO UPDATE THIS DRABBLE,, I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT MUCH~!

**ATTENTION: **FOR THOSE WHO ARE TELLING ME TO HAVE A BETA, I POLITELY DECLINE.. I WANT TO GET BETTER MYSELF AND WHEN I DID EXCEL, I WILL COMAPARE MY PREVIOUS WORKS TO MY LATEST ONES TO SEE MY IMPROVEMENT… SO, NYA~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 13: Hunt

"Right here young man." Madam Pompfrey stated towards Severus who was carrying an unconscious female Potter on his back, not giving importance to the fact that said passenger is dripping wet.

"Now, step out of the curtain and let me change Ms. Ilya." He did what he was told.

As he waited for his cue to enter once more, he took of his slightly wet cloak and the band holding up his hair. Shaking out the water from his damp locks, he barely got any water out when madam Pompfrey`s horrified gasp made the boy scurrying towards the said Professor.

"Merlin…" mumbled Severus as he saw that Kagome`s entire right shoulder was caked in blood.

It seems that the stark black color of the cloak hid the bright liquid very well.

"What in the bloody world happen?" Pompfrey rhetorically asked as she saw the semi deep gash on Kagome`s shoulder.

Severus' fist clenched when a certain git wearing glasses popped out in his memory lane. Not bothering to put on his cloak or tying up his midback hair, Severus left with a clenched jaw and furious eyes.

It seems that he`s gonna go hunting for a while.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

NYA~! I HAVE MY OWN REASON FOR KEEPING SEVVY`S HAIR THAT LONG… AHIHIHIHIHI… BYE NYA!~


	15. Prey

NYA~! THANK YOU GUYS! MY REVIEWS WERE AWESOME AS HELL! HECK! IT EVEN PUT MY 'The Cold Miko' TO SHAME! DAAAAAAAMMNNN, LOVE YOU GUYS,,NYA~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 14: Prey

Ignoring the confused and scathing looks alike, Severus stiffly made a beeline towards the glass wearing Potter, who was calmly eating his food.

"Potter." He bit out coldly. Said boy glanced at him and frowned.

"Yes, _Snivellus?" _he sneered, his hazel eyes fogging up with annoyance.

Severus looked at James in disdain, this git shows no love or even concern for his sister whatsoever. On the otherhand, he cant help but to feel a little annoyed at Kagome the same time. He cant understand why in the world did she remained loyal to _this, this _THING?! If it was him, James wouldn't be able to walk for weeks as if he was taken by the behind for the first time.

"What? Don't waste my time." Severus blinked, realizing that he was lost too deep in his thoughts.

James squirmed as Severus stared at him with something akin to a predator eyeing its prey, but nonetheless, what left the Slytherin`s lips made him froze with unadultered horror.

"Your _dear _sister`s bleeding to death. Any idea why?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

NYA~! I KNOW THAT THIS IS A DEPRESSING FIC BUT IT WILL BRIGHTEN UP AS IT CONTINUES….

AND FOR THOSE WHO WAS COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW SHORT THE STORY WAS, UMM….. THIS IS A DRABBLE YOU KNOW.. *awkward laugh* SO NYA~!


	16. Conscience

AWWW~! YOU GUYS WARMS MY HEART… BECAUSE OF THAT, HERE`S A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU MY LITTLE MICE! NYA~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 15: Conscience

Labored breathing escaped chapped lips as hazel stared into pale skin with an unreadable expression. Tugging the legendary invisible cloak tighter to his body, he numbly caressed the bruise on his left cheek bone. The moon peaked through its cover of clouds and revealed the person hiding beneath the magical cloth. Messy hair and the round reading glasses immediately gave the boy away.

James Potter.

He watched his sister sleep rather peacefully, his eyes drifting towards the pristine white bandages covering the most region of her upper body.

Sighing, he winced as he poked the purple bruise while reliving the reason why he got it in the first place.

He was quite shocked when Severus, A.K.A; Snivellus, appeared before him, looking quite feminine. And he was more than shock when he found himself horrified when said Slytherin stated that his sister was currently bleeding to death. Remembering his reputation and his sister`s as well, he ignore the gnawing concern in his gut and answered Severus with his nose stuck in the air.

'_And what do you expect me to do? Lick her clean?' _And that was probably not the best choice of answer since it earned him a rather nasty bruise in the face and a two day suspension for the smug Snape.

He still remember the feeling of Severus' fist and fingers choking the hell out of him..

And made a mental note to himself that he should probably be a few distance away if he even think of bothering the Snape in which he was damn sure will.

Now, he has no idea why in the world did he snuck away with his invisible cloak and was now watching his sister sleep. Nor the fact that he was currently sitting on a stool with his hands gripping his pale sister`s tightly.

'_Why am I doing this? Im supposed to hate her right? She`s in Slytherin for Merlin`s sake!' _he willed his hand to unclench but sighed in defeat instead, feeling that his fingers has a mind of its own.

He took this opportunity to remember the things that made him despise her.

"Parseltounge."

'_But its not her fault that she has the cursed ability.'_

"Her magic`s aura."

'_She cant choose the color of her magic either.'_

"She has pet snakes."

'_And we have bugs and insects.'_

"She`s too mature and cold."

'_To be able to protect us better.'_

James paused, now aware that he`s not alone.

"Who the hell are you?" he hissed low.

'_Im your conscience you damnable git.' _The voice in his mind sneered.

James blinked. He has a conscience?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

NYA~! I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPPY~! SO THIS CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT JAMES SINCE MANY OF MY REVIEWERS ARE ASKING WHY WOULD HER DENY HIS SISTER BUT ACCEPTED REMUS WITH NO PROBLEM AT ALL… WELL, THEY ARE FIRST YEARS HERE AND IF IM NOT MISTAKEN, THEY FOUND OUT THAT REMUS IS A WEREWOLF WHEN THEY WERE FIFTH YEARS. THERE WILL BE CHANGES IN JAMES OF COURSE! SO, SEE YOU NEXT TIME! NYA~!


	17. Fond

NYA! MY REVIEWS ARE DROPPING! WHY! NYA! WHY?! *sniff* YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY ANYMORE?!

MOVING ON, HERE`S MY CHAPTER 16 NYA~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 16: Fond

Kagome squirmed as a scaly smooth texture grinded against her cheek in a comforting cool touch. Opening her eyes which were hazy due to sleep, shining silver greeted her line of blurry vision.

"N-Nagini?" (A/N: WAIT A MINUTE PEOPLE! I HAVE A PLAN AND I HAVE A SUPER TWIST IN THIS STORY SO PLEAAASSEE… I AM **NOT **BASING ON ROWLING`S PLOT.. THIS IS MY **OWN, OWN PEOPLE, OWN! PLOT!**) Her voice was a little hoarse due to the length of her slumber, but nonetheless, she was proven right when carmine orbs greeted her.

"How`d you get out of your cage?" she whispered as she scratched the snake`s forehead with a lone digit, earning a cute purr from the silver snake.

Sitting up, the stool beside her bed earned her attention, raising a brow at the dent and suspicious dip on her bed, she reluctantly reached out. Eyes widening in surprise, she lift something that felt like cloth. Tears sprang up when her brother`s sleeping face peaked out from the invisible cloth. Smiling fondly as Nagini nuzzled her cheek form its position on her shoulders, she ran her hand on James` fluffy tresses.

"Thank you, little brother…"

Bending down, she planted a kiss on his forehead before summoning her wand, a neat trick she learnt from her father.

(This spell is made up by the way^^)

"_Transportus flexus." _Tapping her brother`s head with the tip of her wand, she watch him diminish.

"We don't want you embarrassed now would we?" she whispered. Years living with her brother made her conclude that he was a '_tsundere', _a term she learnt from studying the culture of Japan.

Leaning on the headrest, she moved Nagini to her lap and started petting the dozing serpent.

'_As much as my James likes to play tough, he`s such a softie inside.. That`s the lone reason I remained by him in the first place anyway.. As much as he despises me, he IS my brother, my twin brother nonetheless.' _She was too deep thinking fondly of his brother that he failed to notice the door opening and closing..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

NYA! HOPE MY REVIEWS STAYS PLENTY! NYA~!


	18. Deja vu

Nya~! GOMENASAI FOR SKIPPING MY UPDATES, IM HONESTLY WAITING FOR MY REVIEWS TO HIT 200, TEE-HEE.

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT **YIN-YANG-CHAN! **

**Oh! And by the way, I have a VERY amusing notice at the end of this chappy~!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 19: Déjà vu

"I though you`re not gonna wake up." Kagome let out a startled gasp as a familiar voice sounded from the foot side of the bed.

"S-Severus!" and lo behold, there stood Severus with his arm crossed, signature deadpan expression in place.

"How`s your shoulder?" he asked as he moved to sit at the tool James occupied.

Kagome looked at her shoulder and shrugged.

"Im fine.. By the way, what happen?" she asked, curiosity taking over her shock. Severus blinked as he stared at the snake coiled on the girl`s lap but didn't question it the same.

"We don't know why, but you fainted after you reached the table.. Madam Pompfrey said that it was due to bloodloss." Voice flat as a crepe, Severus recited with his body straight and chin up.

Kagome looked at him with a deadpan expression, wondering if one could be so polite and not die because of it.

"Who… carried me?" she hesitantly asked, even thou theres an inkling suspicion of who it is.

"I did. I carried you." Once more, Kagome blinked.

"Th-thank you then.." a blush dusted her nose when her stomach grumbled in distress. Looking at Severus, she saw a twitch on his lips and amusement in his eyes.

"I knew you`d be hungry.. Come on, i`ll take you to the common room so you can change. Then, we can have breakfast at the Great Hall. Madam Pompfrey said that you could attend classes but you should take care of that wound of yours.. oh, Lily`s been fretting about you by the way." Severus stated without a pause, much like a dictator Kagome sees him like.

A question escaped Kagome`s lips, and the answer she received splashed her a bucket of cold déjà vu.

"Why… do you keep on helping me?"

"Because I can."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Okay,^^, this notice is for a certain someone who cant man-up to post a review like flame with his/her account and instead, reviewed with a cliché name; guest.. so here`s my response towards your _lovely_ review.

1st complain: DUDE, DUDETTE OR WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE, I COULDN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND YOUR FIRST ONE? IF YOUR GONNA FLAME, AT LEAST DO IT PROPERLY.

2nd complain: THE HELL?! THIS IS A FANFICTION FOR FUCK SAKES! IF I WANT NAGINI OR WHATEVER SNAKES TO PURR, THE HELL I WILL! AND BESIDES, THAT SNAKE IS NOT NORMAL IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHERE THE HELL WOULD YOU SEE A SNAKE WITH _**TEETH!? **_IN FANFICTION, LOGICAL THINKING WILL BE MINIMIZED TO A CERTAIN DEGREE.

HECK! IF I WANT NAGINI TO HAVE LEGS I WILL GROW HER SOME!

3rd complain: YOU AINT THE BOSS OF ME! IF I WANT TO MAKE AN AUTHORS NOTE EVERY FREAKING CHAPTER, I WILL. THIS IS **MY **FANFICTION AND I WILL DO WHATEVER I LIKE WITH IT..

AND FUCK, HOW DARE YOU TELL ME IM ON DRUGS?! DON'T MAKE ME A MIRROR HUN.

_AND FOR Y READERS, HOPE YOU DON'T SEE ME AS AN ARROGANT BITCH ALTHOUGH I ACT LIKE ONE… ITS JUST THAT, DAMN, IM PMS-ing RIGHT NOW AND MY FUSE IS REALLY REALLY SHORT… IF IM IN MY NORMAL MOOD, I JUST REMOVE IT CALMLY BUT NOOOOOO, IT JUST HAD TO BE POSTED WHEN IM HERE CURLING UP BECAUSE OF CRAMPS…._

_**I APOLOGIZE FOR Y DRABBLE LIKE RANT~!**_


	19. Busted

NYA~! HONESTLY, WHEN I SAW MY REVIEWS, AND SOME OF THERE WERE CONSIDERABLY LONG, MY HEART WENT DOKI DOKI OT OF MY CHEST. KAMI! I THOUGHT ITS ANOTHER FLAME.. GEEZ, IM BEING PARANOID…

THANK YOU FOR THE HEART WARMING, SMILE WIDENING AND EYE GLISTENING REVIEWS!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 18: Busted

"Kagome! Are you alright?!" Kagome stared with wide eyes as Lily gripped her head in which she shook in a panicked manner.

"Lily, she wont be if you keep on shaking her like a rattle." Severus said with a sweatdrop and deadpan expression.

"Ah. Im sorr- KYAAA!" Lily back pedaled when a silver snake peaked through Kagome`s robes.

Both Slytherin blinked at the panting Lily who was pushed up against the wall, her face ashen. After changing into a pair of clean uniform with the Slytherin robe, Kagome was tackled by Lily who was waiting at the Slytherin`s common room.

Good thing that most students were already in the Great Hall, if not, Lily would've been harassed.

"Its okay Lily. Nagini doesn't bite, unless you want me hurt." It calmed the stricken girl a little but kept the distance between her person and the unblinking snake nonetheless.

"Come on." Kagome stopped and turn to look at Severus whom she now noticed didn't adorn the robe.

"Arent, you gonna come? Classes will begin soon." Lily looked at Kagome in confusion.

"Eh? Didn't Sev told you that he`s on a two day suspension?" Severus visibly tensed and looked at Lily with pleading eyes, not that said girl took notice of it.

"Why?"

"He… Punched your… brother." Realization dawned on Lily and she hastily slapped her hands over her mouth.

"He WHAT?!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

NYA! SEVERUS' IN TROUBLE~!

HOPE SOMEONE IN DEVIANTART COULD MAKE ME SOME COMISSIONS.. *pout*


	20. Blush

NYA~! HAHAHAHAHAHA! IM ON CLOUD NINE! IM SO HAPPY WITH YOUR REVIEWS REALLY!

ADVANCE MERII KURISIMASU DESU!~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 19: Blush

Severus unconsciously took a step back as he looked at Kagome`s puffed cheeks. Silently noting himself that she looked adorable with her face red like that, he gulped when his obsidian orbs met with raging cobalt.

"_What _did you do?!" hissed Kagome as Nagini crawled away from the irate girl, terrified of her temper as well.

"Its not my fault! I asked him a question and his answer snapped my chord for Merlin`s sake!" Lily looked at Severus. It`s the first time she saw her friend lose his composure.

"Then why in the bloody hell did you punch him!?" she yelled back.

"Because he shows no concern for you or whatsover!" Severus shouted, their faces inches away from each other.

"Did you kno- What?" Severus drew back and awkwardly coughed, his pale cheeks dusted pink.

"Sev here, went straight to your brother asking him how did you get wounded." Lily said with a mischievous smile.

"LILY!" Severus yelled the pink turning into a brilliant red, but Lily took no heed.

"And James said he didn't care and whoosh! Came Sev`s fist!" Lily swiped her fist to emphasize her story.

Kagome turned to Severus with unreadable emotion on her face while Severus flinched, his face still a brilliant red.

Instead of the lashing he knew would probably come, his blood boiled even more when Kagome gave him a cute grin.

"Why thank you Severus~."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AHIHIHIHI! WRITING SEV IS SO CUTE NYA!~


	21. Second thoughts

NYA~! ITS CHRISTMAS! TOO BAD IT DOESN'T SNOW HERE IN PHILIPPINES.. DAAAAAMMNNNN!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 20: Second thoughts

'_Connecti motionio' _the spell Kagome threw at him made him wince. After the fiasco with Kagome, he returned to his room with a throbbing bruise on his face..

It seems that the little spitfire knew a spell to have him bruised the same as James.

Poking the bruise on his cheek, he cringed when his appendage touched the abused flesh. _Now _he wished he didn't punched the Potter at all.

He scoffed as he turn to his side. Why did he react that way anyway? Its not like he like her. Nor does the fact that she looks pitiful with how her brother treated her. And of course its not because of those big innocent blue eyes either.

And besides, he already like Lily.

Right?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

NYA! IM SORRY THAT ITS FREAKIN SHORT! BUT I WILL UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY SINCE MY BUMS GETTING ALL LAZY..


	22. Spark

NYA~! IM GETTING LAZY!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 21: Spark

Kagome sighed as she looked at her left side. There sat James, drooling on his desk as Professor McGonagall remained oblivious as she prattle about the beauty of transfiguration.

Its been a little unnerving since she`s the only Slytherin there. The other Slytherins were all huddled there at the back, leaving her sitting with her brother along with the other Gryffindors.

Oddly enough, James took no notice of her whatsoever, deeming the fact that being glared by countless Gryffindors with the fires of hell already a torture enough.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a quill fell, hitting her shoes with its blunt tip. Bending down to pick the fallen writing instrument, she blinked when a hand settled on top of hers.

Storm blue met with smoky amber.

At that moment, both owners felt some kind of spark.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I WILL LEAVE SEV PEACEFULLY WITH HIS TWO DAYS SUSPENSION…. AND NOW,,, TO BOTHER A CERTAIN WEREWOLF.. *rubs palms together* NYAHAHAHAHAHA!


	23. Improvement

NYA! THE DREADED MENTAL BLOCK IS ATTACKING ME! READERS HELP!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 22: Improvement

Remus spluttered as he pulled his hand back, red flustered and all. On the otherhand, Kagome recognized the boy she sat with at the boat; Remus Lupin.

Picking up the quill, she straightened up and offer the boy a smile as she passed the instrument.

"I believe we`ve already met."

Remus blinked. Now that he noticed it, it was the same pretty girl that fell on the lake.

"O-oh yes. Thank you by the way." He took his quill back and hunched down on his desk. He has no idea why but he suddenly felt all flustered and stuff.

This time, its Kagome`s turn to blink. Did she said something wrong?

"Mr. Potter, would you kindly read chapter three?" sighing, Kagome mildly kicked her brother`s shin.

"Yeswhathow?" he bolted.

"Pg. 22 chapter three, fourth paragraph." She mumbled nonchalantly.

"Thanks. And thus, four kings-" Kagome slowly looked at her brother in shock. Sure, he accepted help, but he _never _and she mean _never _show his gratitude and so on.

She slowly blinked, a little dazed. After a minute, she looked at the huge windows in horror.

'_The sky is falling!'_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

NYA! BYE!


	24. Pivot

NYA! THINK WE CAN BREAK 3OO REVIEWS?

OH! BY THE WAY, SOMEONE ASKED ME IF I POST CHAPTERS RIGHT AFTER I MADE THEM… YES, YES I DO SO SORRY IF THEY ARE NOT BETAED OR PROOFREAD, I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT MUCH AND I WANT TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE.~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 23: Pivot

"Stan beside your broom and order it by saying 'up'." Madam Hootch instructed as both Gryffindors and Slytherin littered the open area.

Kagome snapped out of her daze. She was STILL shocked about her brother`s lack of rudeness as persay.

"Up." She whispered nonchalantly, barely noticing that her brother switched brooms with the timid boy; Peter Pettigrew.

The broom obediently complied. She inwardly winced when a rather loud slap echoed as James broom smacked his hand.

"Now, mount your broom carefully. Do not fly unless I told you to."

Following the instruction given, Kagome looked back to see that James was having a big problem controlling his broom. Her alarm grew when she took notice of James' toes barely touching the ground.

"M-madam Ho-Hootch." She called, not removing her eyes off of James. Not sensing the teacher taking notice, she opened her mouth to yell this time. But odly enough, as she turne her head to yell at the teacher, two voices rang around the clearing.

"MADAM HOOTCH!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome watched horrified as the broom took off. But her heart momentarily stopped beating when said broom pivoted towards the skies, taking James with it as he clung for his life.

"**JAMES!" **with that battle cry, she took off after her twin, hellbent on retrieving him, taking no heed to the fact that countless students shouted at her in alarm.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

DUN! DUN! AND THERE GOES JAMES! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

NYA~! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS~!


	25. Fear

NYA~! 300 REVIEWS, HERE WE COME!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 24:Fear

Her heart shook. Her mind went mad. Her body convulsed.

Kagome Ilya Potter didn't know how but she managed to fly after her brother like the best quidditch player that she certainly was not.

Fear. Pure white fear ran through her system while her soul went rampant with horror. With every yelp she heard her brother made, a mini heart attack was felt.

Zooming past towers and clouds alike, Kagome zeroed on the blasted broomstick that carried her twin away. With eyes flashing in determination, she gripped her broom tighter and fed the flying stick with her unique powers.

A striking red made its line on the skies.

"James!" she yelled. Said boy glanced back without loosening the grip he has on the broom.

He never would've thought that he`d be thankful to see his sister.

As the broom made a beeline toward the ground with a head spinning speed, James cried out his twin`s name.

"KAGOME!" Kagome`s heart dropped down her stomach at the sight of the plummeting broom.

She willed the broom to go faster as she too dived to the ground, making a straight rod pointing down. She reached her left hand out, willing her hand to go long enough to pull her brother away from the mad broom.

"HHAAAAAAAAAAHH!" an echoing shout filled with anger and defiance escaped her lips a her fingers skimmed James' billowing cloak. Her brows drawn together, she took notice of the ground nearing them at a maddening pace.

With a last frustrated growl, she gripped her brother's cloak and with a mighty tug, she finally pried James away from the broom. With strength she didn't know she had, she threw her brother at her back.

With rational thinking not possible at the moment, James hugged his sister as if his life depended on it.

In which it _does._

Now, to stop them from pummeling down the ground.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

ANOTHER CLIFFY!

OH MY! WHAT TO DO?! AND I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE DOUBTS BUT PLEASE, LET IT FLOW. KAGOME IS AWESOME LIKE THAT TO MANAGE HER MISSION; RETRIEVE JAMES FROM THE BROOMSTICK OF HELL…

BYE NYA~!


	26. Relief

NYA~! ME AND MY PACK WILL GONNA GO ON A THREE DAY VACATION SO EXPECT LITTLE TO NO UPDATES THEN!

GOMENE NYA~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~

Chapter 25: Relief

Her arms burn. Oh how bad it burns.

Kagome pulled the broom with all the strength she could muster to prevent them from shattering with the ground.

Vaguely, she felt James gripped her hands as he started to pull the broom as well. Gritting their teeth in determination, they huffed as they went nearer and nearer to the ground.

Slowly, the broom's speed lessen until they successfully stopped the broom from colliding with the ground.

Both twins rolled non so gently at the ground from the sudden impact of their accidental landing.

It took a minute or two for James' vision to clear and he bolted up with a grin on his face.

"That is so cool!" the adrenaline seems to heighten the Potter's excitement, and James really liked how it felt.

But he was shocked to silence when Kagome pulled his robe and embraced him with a crushing force. He was about to shove her away when the distinct feel of shaking was felt on his arms.

'_I scared her silly didn't I?' _he thought as he felt her shake in fear. Unconsciously, his arms found way around his sister as well.

That is the scene that greeted countless of students into silence..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~

NYA! I HOPE WHEN I RETURN, I WILL SEE A STRIKING 300 REVIEWS OR MORE K?


	27. Jealousy

NYA~! OUR VACATION RAN SHORT SO, HERE I AM~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 26: Jealousy

"Really, you don't have to accompany me. Go back or you`ll miss Mr. Flitch's class." Kagome ushered the sandy haired boy as she limped her way towards the infirmary.

"No, I insist." Lupin replied as he helped his classmate.

During the fiasco with the broom, Kagome`s wound opened due to the stress of being stretched and pulled.

So here they are, at Madam Pompfrey`s. _Again._

Remus opened the door and proceeded into helping the rewounded girl to sit at the bed. He was about to call Madam Pompfrey when the door slammed open, making the two students jump in alarm.

"Kagome!" and lo behold; Severus Snape made his grand entourage.

But the scene he saw made him want to A_vada Kedavra_ the unknown boy to oblivion.

Due to the shock, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin unconsciously clung to each other.

And it made poor Severus bristling in unknown anger.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AHIHIHIHI~! SOMEONE`S JEALOUS~!

BYE NYA~!


	28. Rivalry

NYA~! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY SO NYA~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 27: Rivalry

To say that the tension in the air is anything but friendly will probably describe Kagome`s predicament perfectly.

"Why are you here Gryffindor?" Severus asked the calm boy sitting in parallel to him.

"I am merely helping Ms. Kagome. Why do you care Slytherin?" Remus replied while firing a question at the same time. He might be smiling but his voice was _not_ friendly at all.

"Because she is in _my _house." Oh my, it seems that the tell tale signs of possessiveness is already apparent.

"Then why aren't _you _there?" The Gryffindor smartly retorted.

A crackling electricity went between the two despite their calm countenance, and Kagome cant help but sigh.

"I think im fine. My wound is already bandaged so I suggest we return to our classes." She reluctantly said, but was rudely ignored.

Gosh, where not even halfway out of the story and we already have some rivalry going on.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

YEAH, I JUST CROSSED THE THIRD BARRIER… BYE NYA~!


	29. Threat

NYAAAAAA~! I ONLY RECEIVED 5 REVIEWS! OH NO, MY MORALE IS WEAKENNIING!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 28: Threat

"What?! No! I don't want to join the team!" Kagome hissed at the bleached haired Slytherin.

She bristled in anger when the boy merely smirked.

"You have no choice." He replied, silver eyes twinkling in mirth. She was just too cute to anger.

"Watch it. We are in the same level so you have no hold on me whatsoever!" she hissed, impersonating a raging hellcat.

"That may be true, but, you cant protect your brother forever either, cant you?" Kagome`s eyes widen at the threat.

"You _wouldn't!" _by this time, venom dripped from her voice as her companion took notice of the red sheen slowly covering her features.

"Oh dear I would. That's why you have to make your decision. Join the quidditch team, keep your brother safe or forget the team and make your brother`s life a living hell." He inquired.

With a frustrated growl, the vase nearby cracked into tiny pieces but both students ignored the said porcelain.

Her azure eyes flashed red for a moment before straightening her self up. Face set into a cold scowl, she answered.

"I accept. But take this in heart; learn to sleep with an eye open _Malfoy." _With her point clearly sent across, she spun to her heel, her cloak dramatically billowing after her, leaving the amused boy alone on the corridors.

"My, my, it seems that I have a crush.." Lucius chuckled as he skipped his way after the irate girl, betraying his mature countenance with the childish act.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

WOOOHHHOOO~! WHENEVER I SAW EDGAR EDMOND OF KUROSHITSUJI, LUCIUS IS THE FIRST PERSON WHO POPPS OUT OF MY HEAD.

I MEAN, IF HARRY POTTER IS AN ANIME, IM SURE THAT REDMOND WILL PROBABLY BE THE PERFECT ANIME VERSION OF LUCIUS..

BYE NYA~!


	30. Pranks

NYA~~!IM BORED AND I HAVE NOTHING TO DO…. SO THIS WILL BE A DOUBLE UPDATE WITH A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER…

**REVIEWS!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 29: Pranks

Kagome stomped her way towards her next class; Potions. She was still pretty much annoyed and it did not help that the cause was tailing her like a lost puppy.

She turned abruptly, making the other boy to stop and hissed at him as she poked him on the chest.

"STOP. FOLLOWING. ME!"

"What? Im not following you dear, we just have the same classes." Lucius replied with both of his hands raised, betraying the highly amused glint on his silver orbs.

"And don't call me that!" she spat, her brow twitching.

"Call you what deary?"

"THAT!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Im Narcissa Black and this is; Bellatrix Black." Kagome shook the blonde`s hand as they sat in a group, waiting for their Potion master.

"Nice to meet you, even thou you probably know it already, my name is Kagome Ilya Potter." She smiled at the two while firing a fierce glare on Malfoy`s direction.

She swore something in her snapped when said Slytherin sent her a closed eye smile.

That bastard!

"So, how come that your name`s Kagome? Isn't that a Japanese name?" Bellatrix asked as she observed a lock of hair.

"Hm.. my mother is a really curious woman. When I was still in her, she was studying Japanese culture and obviously, she liked the name Kagome. She added Ilya to honor my grandmother Ilya." She explained..

"That`s really nice." Narcissa said with a genuine smile. And it made little Kagome to think that the blonde should've been a hufflepuff instead.

"Welcome to Potion class, first years!" a wizard greeted with a friendly smile on his aged face.

"My name is McGalagher and I will be your potion master till… as long as you stay here I suppose."

Kagome listened in fascination. Potion was always interesting for her.

"In this class, I will teach you how to mix potions into life threatening potions or life healing ones. And I hope that you take this seriously since… were going to start mixing now!" a series of groans echoed along the room and Kagome herd her twin was one of them.

"Now, now, we wont have any of that. Prepare your cauldrons and stirrers. Get ready for making the Draught of peace. It might be harmless to the ears but one mistake and it will become the Draught of chaos instead." He stated, smiling all the time despite the horrified faces of the students.

'_What do you know, our Potion master`s a sadist.' _Kagome thought amusedly

But even before she could prepare her cauldron, the room was engulfed in an eye stinging stink.

Calmly, she covered her nose with the sleeve of her cloak as she watched students ran out of the green smoke filled room, gagging all the way.

Vaguely, she heard James along with Siruis snicker as both hell spawns watched from their seats, masks in face.

"My, my, I believe those two would be a handful."

"Get the bloody hell away from me _Malfoy!"_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I KNOW THAT LUCIUS MIGHT BE OOC BUT HEY, I WANT HIM TO BE THE PSEUDO COMEDY RELIEF IN THIS STORY!

HAHAHAHA, BYE NYA~!


	31. Challenge

GGRAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THERES NO INTERNET CONNECTION DAMMIT! SO THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR THE LOST UPDATES!

RAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I WANT TO BITE THOSE PESKY #% ^!&# HEADS OFF! GRRAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 30: Challenge

"I Challenge you to a seeker battle!"

"…"

"…"

" Eh?" Kagome asked dumbly. Along with countless of Slytherin sitting with her, other houses such as his house and a couple of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor where stunned into silence.

She was dragged from the peaceful confines of the library by a certain git and his cronies and into the Quidditch field to watch the higher ups practice. It was all dilly dandy at first and she was quite enjoying and was itching to ride the broom once again.

That is, when her brother suddenly came and pointed a finger at her.

"James, as much as I am your twin, I have times where I couldnt catch your boat." James flushed when he heard some Slytherins snicker. He knew that his sister`s question was purely innocent but damn, it sure is embarrassing.

"I said, I challenge you into a seeker`s battle!" he replied, striking up his pose once again.

"James, I heard you quite clearly. What I want to know is, what do you mean by seeker`s battle?" James faltered a bit. He had no back up towards that question.. All he heard was that of a first year taking the position of seeker for the Quidditch team of Slytherin and since he was appointed as the seeker on the Gryffindor, he went running after his sister, thinking that its his twin.

"Wh-why? I thought, youre the seeker for this team."

Kagome wanted to say no so bad but she remembered the threat being delivered her way and James'.

"Yes." She bit out as she glared at Lucius, who was sitting beside her, usual polite smile on his flawless face.

"Then, may the best seeker win this year!" James stated before turning to his heel, leaving a frustrated Kagome on his wake.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

SO NYA!


	32. Practice

NYA~! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! IM WORKING ON MY COVER PAGE FOR THIS STORY, I`LL POST THE LINK ON MY PROFILE WHEN IM DONE~!

~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 31: Practice

"W-whoa,, WHOAH!" Kagome yelled as she fell from the broom.

She felt her frustration build up, she cant understand. When she has no experience riding the broomstick at all, she had no problem riding it while spinning and twisting all the way..

So why?

She cant even stay upright for a minute without falling.

Already, she can feel her team`s leader; Henric Fledgewig, annoyance at her lack of skill.

"You need to do bloody better than that!" he sneered from his position on the air, a pretty high place, reaching the tips of the towers.

Unknown to the team, Kagome was slowly reaching her boiling point, resisting the urge to blast the disgusted scowl on Fledgewig`s face.

A sense of foreboding splashed her being when a look that meant anything but good was displayed on Henric`s face.

"How about your brother? Is he useless as you? I think we have to pay him a little visit.. Specially if yo-" Henric didn't have the chance to finish his empty threat when Kagome`s enrage face went nose to nose with him.

"Care to repeat that?"

~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

OOOOOHHH! HE DID **NOT **JUST SAID THAT!


	33. Words

NYA~! … DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY NYA~!

THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED FOR Kaita the Creeper-chan~! WHO GOES AS FAR AS MESSAGING ME JUST TO TELL ME THAT SHE LOVED MY STORIES~! NYA IM SO HAPPY! Kai-Kai- chan, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 32: Words

Lucius watched in amusement as both Narcissa and Bellatrix along with some other Slytherins gaped in mixed wonder and awe.

He glanced up and observed the pseudo game of chase.

Slytherin`s third year Quidditch captain, was being chased down by a first year novice who cant even ride a broom straight.. that is, until said captain pushed the girl`s possessive streak..

One threat towards her twin and she came lunging at the boy with skills that left the world gaping. Other members of the Quidditch team even stopped their own practice just to watch their prideful captain struggling from being caught.

"Don't you ever, _ever, _dare laying a finger on James or I swear to Merlin! You wont be able to walk straight for weeks as if you were taken by the behind for the first time!" many males hissed at the threat, while females blushed at the hidden message on Kagome`s words.

On the other hand, Lucius wondered how _mature _Kagome really is.

And by the way, Kagome has no idea that Severus had thought of the same threat, albeit, it was toward her brother himself..

Henric watched in both fear and excitement. Fear in a sense that the female Potter _could _probably back up the threat and excitement in a sense of having such a talented seeker on their team..

But realization dawn on him and he frowned.

"How can we make sure that you wont lose purposely since your brother is the seeker on THAT team?" Henric should've picked his words properly since Kagome bristled in anger.

"Are you questioning my honor?!" half asked half yelled Kagome as she shook the boy, seeing that she`s gripping his collar not so gently.

Others wondered how they didn't fall yet.

"Im just asking for reassurance you bloody little minx!"

"….." Silence fell on the whole field while Kagome halted in response.

Said silence was broken by Lucius' choked laughter..

"Tell me he just DIDN'T call little deary; a bloody little minx."

Aaaannnd there goes Henric.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

ME REALLY LIKES LUCIUS~! SO I KNEW WHAT PART HE WILL PLAY ON KAGGY`S LITTLE LIFE IN THIS STORY!

BYE NYA~!


	34. Annoyance

AUGHH~ IM SOOOO TIRED.. WE WENT SWIMMING AND IM TOTALLY WASTED! BUUUT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH~ ITS WORTH IT, SPECIALLY SEEING THAT WERE CLOSE INTO REACHING 400 REVIEWS~!

SO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NYA~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 33: Annoyance

Coal stared at blue. Blue stared back while silver merely watched.

"Soo. Your on detention?" Kagome simply looked at the fire place and kept her lips glued together.

"Well, Mr. Fledgewig IS asking for it.. Taking it as far as calling little deary a minx.." Lucius grinned when Kagome glared at him with ferocity.

Severus on the other hand, looked at Lucius who was seating beside an irate Kagome on the common room`s couch, wondering what he missed during the time of his detention.

"What.. Did I miss?" he hesitantly asked. Kagome remained silent, fumes of irritation still emitting from her pores.

"Long story short.. Mr. James Potter." That was all Severus needed to know how Kagome got herself in detention.

Another moron has probably snapped Kagome`s possessive string.

"What`s the damage?" Lucius chuckled before answering, missing Kagome`s warning glare.

"It includes a broken broom and a bruised captain." Severus winced.

Lucius then thought it would be amusing to poke little Kagome who remained quiet the entire time.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Ugh.. I think it would be bad.."

Poke. Poke. Poke. Po-

"STOP POKING ME DAMMIT!"

*WHAPAM!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

PURE LUCIUS.. IF HE DOESN'T STOP ANNOYING LITTLE KAGOME, WE MIGHT NEVER ENCOUNTER DRACO…


	35. Control

YATTA NYA~! 400 REVIEWS? OH YEAH! YOU PEOPLE ROCK! LOVE YOU GUYS NYA~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 34: Control

Kagome nearly jumped three feet on the air while Nagini –Who was coiled on her lap- hissed in alarm when the door of the common room slammed open.

She put her book down as Nagini slithered her way up to coil around her slim neck. Vaguely, she could hear Severus' swearing up to the girl`s room and raised a brow.

Not bothering to change her clothes, she went down clad in only her pajamas.

"Severus, what are you-" She gaped when Severus' flushed face popped up on her line of sight. Well, it wasn't really his face.

It was his hair to be precise.

"-doing here?" the boy's normally mid back hair was lopped off awkwardly. The left side of his hair was slashed diagonally while the right side was covered in white paint leaving him looking like he encountered a wild hippogriff or something.

"What happen?" She asked in genuine concern.

"What happen? Your brother, THAT'S what happen!" he all but spat.

Kagome sighed. A one day detention and her brother was already causing havoc.

Anger DID spark inside of her and she was sure she`s gonna have a heart to heart talk with James soon, despite how much he hates it. She could clearly see that the boy was holding his tears back. Yes, he was far too mature for an 11- yr. old but he's still a child at heart.

Wow, talk about hypocritism.

Sighing through her nose, she went over Severus, gently took his hand and tugged.

"WHAT?!" Ignoring the fuming boy, she tugged him towards the common room's majestic couch.

"Don't throw your anger at me Mr. Severus Snape." She pushed the boy –rather forcefully- to sit on the couch.

"Take your cloak off."

"Why yo-"

"Just DO IT." And there goes his cloak.

"Stay still." She calmly ordered, a pair of gleaming scissors in hand.

*Snip* *Snip*

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?!" Severus uncharacteristically shrieked when he saw a lock of his ebony hair fell on top of his shoulder.

"Do you want to look like you threw yourself over a group of stampeding Hippogriffs?" silence was her answer and she hummed in approval.

*Snip* *Snip* *Snip*

"Hey.." *Snip-Snip* "You could cry you know.." *Snip* "I could keep secrets.."

*Snip* *Snip*

And the dam broke.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

JAMES! HOW DARE YOU RUIN SEVVY`S HAIR?!

DON'T WORRY READERS! I`LL HAVE KAGOME SICKING HIS ASS SOON~!

BYE NYA~!


	36. Payback

IM. SORRY. FOR NOT UPDATING… MY FREAKIN LAPTOP WENT BLINK BLINK AND WHEN IT OPENED, *CHING!* EVERY FREAKING CHAPTER OF MY FANFICTIONS WERE ERASED CLEAN..

AND I AM MORE THAN PISSED.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 35: Payback

Severus stared at his reflection in the mirror. He observed his usually mid back locks now tickling pass his chin.

Grudgingly, he admitted that he was more _manly _without his ridiculously long hair. And he was surprised that Kagome knew how to cut so well, he probably should thank her.

"See, it suits you so no more moping." Kagome smiled at him.

He blushed when he remembered that he actually _cried _with her around.. Sure, he didn't sob less alone hiccupped, but it did not help the embarrassment to lessen.

He fiddled with his fringe while looking at Kagome who was putting the scissors back where she had reached for it.

"Thank.. you." He mumbled grudgingly, wishing that Kagome didn't hear it.

But unfortunately, she did.

Kagome smiled in return as she made her way to sit across Severus.

Severus shivered when Kagome`s eyes gleamed with something anything but good as a maniacal smile spread along her pretty face.

"I think we need to return the favor to my beloved brother.." he did a double take at that.

Did she just offered him a chance to pay the git back?!

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome giggled on her hand.

"Yes, I love James and would do anything for him but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't look out for his unruly acts…" Kagome opened her eyes and Severus swallowed when he noticed that her pupils had been slitted, making her looking like a wild feline looking at its prey.

"I am his BIGGER sister after all." And with that, Kagome`s pupils went even more thinner and she giggled insanely, making Severus a little more than terrified..

"Now, let`s pay my brother a visit."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

OOOHHHH. JAMES WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT`LL HIT HIM..


	37. Sweet Revenge

NYAHAHAHAHA! I DON'T KNOW IF IM GOING TO GO HIATUS OR CONTINUE..

I HAVE TO REMAKE MY LOST CHAPTERS SO I NEED TIME GUYS~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 36: Sweet Revenge

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the whole foundation of Hogwarts shook by the sheer intensity of a certain boy`s holler.

On a certain common room, students alike bolted to witness the cause of the shock inflicted scream.

"NONONONO! **DON'T **BLOODY LOOK!" and off there he goes, hiding beneath his covers as Sirius cautiously approached the quivering lump known as his prank buddy; James.

"Mate, you okay?" he softly whispered. And unfortunately, that genuine question snapped something on James line of thinking.

Throwing the covers off, Sirius had to swallowed his snicker when colors as bright as a parrot`s behind stood out from the deep colors of their room, not to mention the bouncy curls probably helped to put the cherry on top.

"DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU YOU GIT?!" James pointed irately at his crown of multi colored _curly _hair.

Cutting off a snicker when hazel glared at him, Sirius assessed his friend's predicament.

"Mate, I do believe this is a sort of incantation." He stated, rubbing a thick curl between his thumb and pointer finger.

"_Snivellus.." _The glass wearing boy menacingly hissed.

Sirius wasn't able to do anything when James came strutting out of the room to confront a certain Slytherin.

"James! You forgot-"

*SLAM!*

"—that you`re still in your pajamas…." Sirius stated dumbly.

He nearly jumped three feet on the air when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Remus! Don't do that!" the werewolf stared blankly at him before answering.

"Let's go after him. Who knows what`ll happen to him." He might know James not longer than Sirius but he already had an instinct to look out for the trouble-driven boy.

Sirius merely sighed before nodding, not before dragging his hands over his face..

"Let's just hope that Kagome`s not around yet."

He might be knowledge deprived but he KNEW that the female Potter is NOT fun to mess with…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

IM NOT REALLY HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER BUT…

**REVIEW WHENEVER~!**


	38. Accusation

IM. SORRY MY LITTLE MICE, BLAME IT ON THE MOTHER FUCKING LAPTOP!

THIS PIECE OF FUCKED UP TECHNOLOGY IS WORSE THAN THOSE FUCKING SON OF A BARRELS!

TAKE NOTE: IM ON **PewDiePie **FEVER NYA~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 37: Accusation

Jamming her elbow swiftly, Kagome inwardly smirked when a whiz of air escaped Malfoy`s nose rather harshly. Well, the bloody Malfoy was not really at fault in here but she did it anyway just to spite him. Back to the matter at hand, she glanced at Severus who coughed his laughter away and sent the ebony haired boy a victory grin and a hidden thumbs up.

"WELL?!" redirecting her vision to her seething brother, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. She knew that combining her talents for charms and Severus' affinity to potions would result into something disastrous for James, not harmful thou, but this? This is just too, too, too bloody hilarious.

"James, it is rude to point your finger to someone without enough evidence, and besides, you are the one who pranked Severus here right?" she barely kept her voice steady.

This time, she dove her heel into Lucius' shin when an amused snort escaped his lips. A tremor of shiver raised through Lucius' body but he merely kept his normal closed eye smile.

"My, what`s that for dea-" she twisted her heel to crush his toes with force and inwardly did a victory dance when Lucius whimpered for a moment before schooling his face into it usual cool smile.

"What?! You`re taking his side?! LOOK AT ME?!" and look she does.

Damn, they sure did a number on James huh?

"Im not taking anyone`s side dear brother, I merely said that you're the one who pranked Severus during the time of your dinner am I right?" Severus watched in amazement when James' expression remained angry but at the same time, dead pan.

"W-well, it p-proof that he did this for payback!"

"Is that so? Severus, is this true?" Turning her questioning gaze to a still stiflled Severus' she tilted her head to add to the effect.

Putting his emotion mask back in place, he tilted his chin up and straightened his shoulders before answering.

"Do not compare myself to your immature acts Potter, I will not degrade myself into mimicking your childish antics." James never would`ve thought that a quick change of hairstyle will made him feel like a child getting scolded by his parents.

It surely didn't help that his hair looked like a multicolored mutilated tumbleweed while Severus' was a neat cut and mature.

Before he could even lash out, a body collided with him and they were in a knot of limbs and body.

"Phew, I made it." The trio of Slytherins looked up and saw Remus with his arms stretched out with clothes hanging from his person.

And if they guessed right, Lupin must`ve pushed Sirius into James to prevent her brother from using his fist, or wand.

Remus met her eyes and gone was the level headed Gryffindor.

Blushing a bright red, he sputtered out a thank you and dragged the two boys from the scruffs of their clothes and left the three with baffled expression on their faces.

"What.. Just happen?" Severus asked after a moment of eerie silence.

"Im not really sure either… What about you deary?"

*Stomp*

"You should stop that you know, I could lose my toes dea-"

*STOMP!*

"Then say goodbye to them you milky git."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AAAAAND THAT`S IT…

AINT SEVERUS LOOKING SO CUTE AS MY COVER PAGE?

BYE NYA~!


	39. Family Jewels XD!

HALOOOOOO~ THIS IS MY LAST UPDATE FOR NOW SINCE MY MALFUNCTIONING LAPTOP WILL BE PUT TO REST….

THANK KAMI FOR THAT….

SOOOOOO I THINK I`LL GRAB THE CHEAPEST LAPTOP AS POSSIBLE AND UPDATE LIKE HELL..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 38: Family jewels

"Sev! What happen to your hair?!" a feminine shriek echoed through the corridors, stopping the three Slytherin to halt in surprise.

"Lily?" Kagome watched with veiled amusement as Evans started fussing about Severus' hair, or lack of therefore.

Shooting her normally flamboyant companion, she rose a brow when she saw Lucius' stoic face and cold silver eyes.

'_What`s up with him?' _ignoring her nagging questions, she merely enjoyed the silence and watched the two friends instead.

"Who did this?!" Lily asked, her emerald eyes burning with intent to inflict pain on whoever took the chance to braid Severus' hair away from her.

"Now, Li-"

"It's the bloody Potter isn-" Lily noticed her and immediately changed her words.

"It's the bloody MALE Potter isn't it?!" stomping her foot down, Lily hissed and started stomping her way ahead of them, the fires of anger transforming her bright hair into flailing and hissing snakes.

"…"

"…"

"…" Silence hung heavily between the trio until a familiar girly shriek was heard from the distance.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN?!"

*WHACK!*

"TOUCH SEV AND YOUR DEAD!"

And a series of flesh hitting flesh along with howls of pain and shouts of stops were heard next, making the three Slytherin to wince.

"LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO ME?! I LOO- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GAH! TELL ME SHE DIDN'T KICKED HIM _THERE?!"_

"Hmph. I`ll do more than that if you didn't stop."

Severus and Lucius' eyes widen when realization dawned on them. Unconsciously, both boys' legs tightened close.

Kagome giggled instead before turning to Lucius.

"Heard that Lucius_ deary? _Keep on pestering me and the same will happen to you."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

OWWWWW… I MAY BE A GIRL BUT I KNEW IT DEFINITLEY HURTS IF SOMEONE KICK YOU THERE….

AND BY THE WAY, MY COVER PAGE IS NOT DRAWN BY ME, I SAW IT ON MY FRIENDS PICTURES AND ASKED PERMISSION TO USE IT…

JA NE~!


	40. Hormones

NYA~! IM ON MY BESTFRIEND`S HOUSE UPDATING THIS FOR YOU, MY BELOVED LUSTERS…

AND YEAH, IM USING HIS COMPUTER.. IM AWESOME LIKE THAT~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 39: Hormones

Kagome ignored her whimpering brother and turned her complete attention towards Professor McGonagall.

Transfiguration has been always more intriguing than her brother clutching his throbbing mini-self.

Looking at the opposite side of the room, her eyes met with fathomless black. Blinking in wonder, she tipped her head to the side silently asking what`s wrong.

Surprisingly, the normally stoic boy blushed and looked the other way.

'_What`s up with him?' _ignoring Severus' dilemma, she once more scanned the room for anything particular.

Lucius writing. '_Wow, that git actually studies?'_

Sirius sleeping. '_Heh, he suits my brother all right.'_

Lily listening. '_Shouldn't be surprised with that.'_

Remus staring. '_Moving o- What?' _snapping her gaze back at the scarred boy, she rose a brow at him inquiring the reason of his turning.

Like the last time, the sandy haired boy turned scarlet and hastily looked at the opposite direction.

Kagome frowned in irritation. Does she have something horrible sticking to her face to make people stare at her and then suddenly look away as if they were caught stealing a cookie?

She`s not conceited or anything but she knew bloody damn well that she`s not THAT ugly to turn the person looking at her to turn red in disgust.

Sulking, she figured that maybe, her brother`s right. She is a hell spawn after all.

*sigh* If only she knew that nothing`s wrong with her face whatsoever.

Its just those damn hormones acting up.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

XD! HORMONES..


	41. Hidden

NYA~! MOSHI MOSH MY DEAR LUSTERS, HERE I AM, AT MY BESTFRIEND`S HOUSE AGAIN~!

I SWEAR, LEX IS GOING TO KILL ME IF I KEEP ON USING HIS COMPS…

BUT ITS WORTH IT, JUST TO MAKE MY BELOVED LUSTERS SMILE~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 40: Hidden

"Welcome `irst yeahrs. Name`s Hagrid and wheyare goin to learn `bout Magical creatures!" Kagome looked around her surroundings and inwardly smiled.

She found her comfort place alright.

"This place gives me the creeps.." James mumbled. He had long ago let go of his youknowwhat and was now able to walk straight.

Suddenly, Kagome didn't know why but something pulsated deep within the forest, giving her chest a pull towards it. Unconsciously, she took a step forward, her eyes glazed as if she was trapped in a daze of some sorts.

She took another.

And another.

And another.

"Kagome?" Gasping, her eyes glistened with life and she looked at her left to see Severus looking at her in concern. Noting that Lucius was nearby as well, she looked at the forest once more and vaguely saw a glimpse of smoky black.

"What`s wrong?" Lucius asked, for once, using her name.

And she wondered if its because of the threat or concern.

"Nothing. I just thought something was moving along the woods.

Accepting her answer, both Slytherins walked back to where the students were gathered and she followed in step until she`s walking side by side with the two boys.

As they reached their destination, Kagome cant shake the feeling of being watch and she secretly sent Nagini, -who was hiding beneath her cloak- towards the forbidden forest to investigate.

She completely turned her attention back to Hagrid, missing how James looked at her in wonder and concern.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

40 FUCKIN CHAPTERS AND THE PLOT THICKENS!

AT LAST WERE FINALLY MOVING ON WITH THE FREAKIN STORY!

SO BYE MY DEAR LUSTERS~!

JA NE NYA~!


	42. Petrified

NYAHAHAHAHAHA! LEX LOCKED HIS ROOM BUT I GOT IN ANYWAY…. *snickers* THIS WILL TEACH HIM TO LOCK THE WINDOW NEXT TIME..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 41: Petrified

With every step she took, her heart throbbed against her ribcage in unknown fear. Her breath hitched as sweat beads littered her forehead. As they went deeper and deeper towards the forest, fear racked her body when the malevolent presence kept on tailing her around and she wonder if Nagini`s alright.

She knew that it's a wrong move but she did it anyway. She clung unto James.

James felt something gripped his hand and immediately knew it was his twin. It was the same hand that gripped his when all was right and dandy… but not anymore.

He was about to shake her away but when he looked at her, he had to do a double take.

Never in a million years did he thought that he`ll see her this way.

Her face was pale, her colorless lips quivering. Normal blue had faded to smoky silver with her pupils dilating in fear, darting towards every little movement.

James stopped.

"Hey, I-Ilya, are you alright?" Instead of answering, Kagome`s hands flew to the sleeves of his cloak and she hugged it as close as possible. James' worry grew when her eyes grew wide as if she saw something horrifying.

"Hey! Kagome!" by now, other students turned to watch the fiasco with curiosity.

He saw someone approach them and if it wasn't such a dire situation, he would`ve sneered at the sight of Lucius and Severus along with Remus and Lily.

The four students flocked around the twins, worrying after the petrified older half.

On the otherhand, Kagome couldn't believe what she is seeing right now. On the creases of her mind, she vaguely took heed of the concern shouts and cries.

Her breathing fasten up and she heard Hagrid being called. But as it was tempting to look away, she just cant.

When a flash of white and crimson appeared through the confines of the woods, her fear sky-rocketed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, sending her diving head first towards the ground.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

NYA~! WHAT THE HELL DID KAGOME SEE?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME~!

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! LEX WILL PROBABLY FLIP IF HE GO HOME AFTER PLAYING OUTSIDE ONLY TO SEE ME ALREADY TAKING OVER HIS PRECIOUS COMPS~!

THIS IS PAYBACK FOR BREAKING MY X-BOX YOU JERK~!


	43. Dream

Chapter 42: Dream

"_Leave me alone!" she hollered as she forced her legs to move faster, the nauseating sense of evil nipping at her heels._

_Tears drip down her cheeks as breaths of labor passed through her lips. She has been running inside the darkness with the THING following her nonstop and fear was radiating out of her every pores in waves._

_A bloodcurdling scream ripped itself from her throat when a blanket of black like fire wrapped itself over her person; scalding her skin in pure undiluted pain._

_She struggled, hissed, kicked, bumped, bit, but whatever she did, it didn't faze the apparition in the slightest. Then, an ashen limb emerged from the unshaped entity before wounding it way up to her cheek, forcefully setting it on halt._

"_Watch." A grosteque voice whispered in her ear as light flickered from in front of her._

_Watching in morbid fascination as her twin materialized in front of her in which was the appearance of him being an adult or so, what happened next made every fiber of her being to quake in fear and anger._

_Cobalt watched as a string of vile green zipped through a woman with sun kissed hair who was clutching a bundle against her chest._

_It would've hit her._

_That is until her brother literally threw himself in between the cursed magic and the horrified female._

"_**JAMES!**__" she yelled with the loudest pitch she could. Her iris dilated and her mind went numb as she watched James' body get obliterated into nothing. _

_Unknowingly, her eyes turned a bright crimson in color as an inhuman snarl ripped itself from her throat. She threw her head back as a pulse emanated from her body._

"_JAMES!JAMES!JAMES!" she repeated over and over again, the red overtaking the whole white of her eyes. Sanity thrown over the logical window of her mind, she started going into hysterics._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

They have been watching his sister since she had fainted for unknown reason and was now glaring/staring at each other over the bed where his twin was laid.

Hazel glared at coal who returned the favor while amber stayed behind closed lids.

"What are _you _doing here?" James asked hotly.

Severus turned up his nose ever so slightly before answering, -sneerlly, mind you-.

"She`s in my house and a friend. _You _on the otherhand, is her brother who, I quote `I don't care about my sister` unquote, and a Gryffindor to boot. Now what are YOU doing here?" Snape replied with a deadpan expression despite the fires of hell dancing through his eyes.

James gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. He had no smart remark towards that since he brought said predicament on his person by himself and merely redirecting his gaze on elsewhere.

"And _you? _What is your business here?" Severus asked Remus who in return, opened his eyes in acknowledgement.

"Why, the same as yours Mr. Snape. Ms. Ilya is also my friend. And whoever choose to stay with her is none of your business." Remus replied coolly.

Severus remained silent but his stony mask cracked a bit, if the slightest crunching of his finely trimmed brows has something to say about it.

Sighing, Remus shot the male potter a glance who was looking at his sister`s face with an unreadable expression.

Honestly, putting a certain James and Severus inside a room is not the best combination. Especial-

"_AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _all students shot up on their seats when Kagome agonized yet furious voice echoed along the wide expanse of Madam Phompfrey`s room.

All rushed forward to calm the hysterical girl but to no avail. She kept on screaming and flailing that even Remus wasn't able to dodge a flying wrist.

"KAGOME!" James yelled as he gripped his twin on the shoulder, mindful to her flying hands and limbs.

"KAGOME ILYA POTTER!" frustrated, he raised his own hand and brought it down with vengeance. A loud slap was heard and both Remus and Severus looked at James in mix surprise and anger.

"_YOU GIT!"_ Severus shrieked.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

GOODBYE.


	44. Ignorance

Okay… I will not explain myself about the major LACK of updates..

It`s just that.. SHIT happens.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 43: Ignorance

"What?" Kagome hazily murmured through half lidded eyes, ignoring the stinging sensation on her cheek.

"Ms. Kagome.." Frowning in confusion, her blurry eyesight sharpens and was met by Remus' smoky pair of amber orbs.

She sat up and cradled her head, ignoring the noises in the background and the distinct sound of Severus' voice yelling about insufferable sods.

As Remus watched Kagome, a sweatdrop slid down his temple at the two raven heads rolling on the floor.

It was comical.

Severus was on top of James straddling his waist while gripping James' collar and then proceeded on shaking the hell out of the Potter while said boy dug his blunt nails on Severus' hand as he turned an interesting shade of blue.

"_Stop- Shaking- You- GIT!"_

"_Then- Stop- Getting- On- My- Nerves- You- SOD!"_

Remus heavily sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose.

'_Merlin, please help me ignore this two and PLEASE make them remember the current problem in hand.'_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Okay… I PROMISE! On May, ALL of my stories will be updated AND it will be updated QUICKLY..


	45. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


	46. Horror

Well… um…. *nervous laugh*

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 44: Horror

Kagome`s mind was a mess! She cant think straight, she cant remember anything, her head hurts AND it felt like someone bashed her face with a thick book complete with hardbound cover.

"What?" She asked, recognizing the stark white ceilings of the infirmary she was starting to get used too..

"Ms. Ilya.." Looking at the side of the bed, she blinked when Remus` smiling face popped out on her line of sight.

"Remus?" She mumbled, confused.

"What happened?" she remembered walking with her class towards the hut when.. She saw something..

Kagome scrunched her brows together and thought hard. Suddenly, she yelped quietly when a sharp pain stabbed her temple.

"You don't remember?" Remus asked in wonder, inwardly twitching when the two students, who were STILL at it, ignored, or didn't notice that Kagome`s already conscious.

Kagome shook her head.

"We don't know either, all we know is that you suddenly collapsed but James told me that it looks like you were following something towards the forbidden forest.."

Hearing James`s name, a sudden chill ran through her body and she panicked.

"James? Where`s James?" She hastily asked the werewolf who winced. Silently jabbing his finger behind him, he watched warily as Kagome`s eyes landed at the two and winced even more when the girl` eyes widen in horror.

Seeing Severus straddling her twin with his slender finger`s around James` neck drove Kagome insane

Remus cringed when Kagome shrieked.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

*Nervous laugh* Um… IM Back?


	47. Denial

Double Update! *Grins*

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 45: Denial

"Severus Snape WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kagome bellowed, successfully halting Severus.

Remus sweatdropped at the comical sight and no wonder Kagome blew the gasket.

Severus paled, looking like a deer caught in headlights while his hands gripped James` collar who had his soul flying out of his mouth.

"Wai- Wait! Let me explain!" Severus yelled, his voice a pitch higher. His hand flew up in a surrender position ending up with James`s head jamming against the cold tile floor.

Kagome combusted to flames.

Severus shrieked, realizing his error and scrambled to lift James.

"N-now.. We might be in the infirmary but I believe.." Remus shut his mouth with a click when Kagome swivelled to glare at him with the fires of hell inside her wide narrowed eyes.

"And YOU!" Remus flinched and looked at Kagome.

"Me?"

"Why didn't you stop them?!" Kagome hissed at him.

Severus unknowingly sighed before dumping James into the bed in a pile of heap, glad that Kagome`s ire was lifted from him. No, he`s not scared. Nope, Nu-uh.

Kagome`s just _dangerous _when it comes to the glass wearing git.

Meanwhile, Remus was _terrified._

He never knew that the fragile looking girl was hiding a _monster _under those layers of calmness. Currently, he was pushed up against the wall with the shorter girl standing on her tip toes so that she could yell at him point blank.

"DEARY~!" The door slammed open, revealing Lucuis with his hands drawn up into the air.

The flamboyant boy walked inside the room, not knowing he was strutting straight into the lion`s den.

And its just pure coincidence that his hair was white as a rabbit`s fur while Kagome was feeling like a pissed feline.

"Deary, I came to fetch you for the next class~!" Lucius drawled and blinked when Kagome seemed to teleport in front of him.

Lucius smiled.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Lucius has a great sense of timing~!


	48. Black and Blue

Meh.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 46: Black and Blue

"Um.. What about Lu-"

"Not. A. Word." Kagome curtly hissed at Severus who shut his mouth with an audible click. Beside them, Remus and the now awake James winced at the memory from earlier popped inside their memory lane.

Reaching their destination, the class about Defense Against Dark Arts, Remus took it upon himself knocking to gain the attention of the unknown teacher.

The door open and they never saw someone so intimidating before.

"You." He pointed at Severus.

"You." He did the same to James.

"And you." And to Remus as well.

"Detention. Now go inside before I talk to Potter." James opened his mouth but one glare from the weirdly haired teacher made the usual defiant boy scurrying back inside the classroom.

Kagome, still rather in a prissy mood, stared at the teacher`s golden eyes unflinchingly.

"May I know what happened to Malfoy? After all, I sent him to fetch you."

"Im sorry sir and you may give me detention for this but Im afraid Lucius wont be attending his classes in a while." Something akin to wonder and amusement flickered through the man`s golden orbs at her answer.

"And pray tell, why?" He asked, tucking a stray silver hair behind his ear while still managing to look manly despite the feminine act.

"He`s black and blue right now." Kagome curtly answered while the teacher`s lips twitched.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

OKAY! Another Inuyasha character was introduced! Can you guess who it is?! First correct answer will have the next chapter dedicated to him/her!


	49. Touga Taisho

15 plus reviews?! Gosh I love you all!

And the one that guessed who the teacher is, _**ArtemisDove2, **_this chapter is dedicated to you!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 47: Touga Inutaisho

Kagome leaned on her hand as it settled on top of her desk lazily. James was in a few seats away from her, unsurprisingly with Sirius while she sat with Narcissa and Bellatrix.

The two had asked where Malfoy is but both Kagome and Severus shrugged, simultaneously saying that he might`ve fallen in a hole or something.

Gentle and kind Narcissa had fidgeted, worrying for the silver haired boy while Bellatrix shot the two raven heads a knowing look.

"So class, seeing that all is present except for Malfoy, which I have NO idea where he is,-" The teacher`s eyes flickered for a second at Kagome and Bellatrix looked at said girl with a barely contained smirk.

"I will introduce myself since you`ll be sticking with me the whole time till you graduate… But based on my observation, I think only a handful would manage to pass." The whole class except for a certain handfuls shivered at the malicious glint the still unknown teacher eminated.

'_Figures, first Prof McGalagher, and know him? I swear Dumbledore has a thing for sadistic teachers..' _Kagome thought.

"Im from the ministry of Japan and now, Im your DADA teacher so I will except nothing but perfection from this group.. Understood?" Many students nodded in fear, afraid of what may happen when they so much as defy the intimidating male.

"My name is Touga Taisho but I want myself addressed as Professor Inutaisho.. If I even here one of you call me with less respect than I want, you`ll be sleeping with the Hipogriffs.." Many students paled while Kagome quietly giggled when she heard Severus snorted from behind her.

She already likes this sadistic teacher..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AHIHIHIHI! Just wait and many more Inu characters will enter~!

So.. I`ll give a hint, who will appear next? Clue: There`s two of them.. Winner may request anything from me but don't push your luck guys.. I`ll do it if I deemed it fair~!

Example: You may give me your idea about the plot development of this fic~!


	50. Kill List

Hakuna Matata.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 47: Kill list

The whole room was quiet, Kagome mused. Even her naughty twin was shockingly submissive and little Kagome wonder why?

"Disrespect me and I will jinx you."

Oh. Now she remembers.

"If I say that you`ll start learning today, then it is. Question me once more and I`ll show you why Im the head minister of Japan." Her newly proclaimed favourite professor said, still yapping about proving himself scary and should be respected.

Kagome looked around the room to see almost everyone bowing their heads down.

She think Inutaisho had proven himself enough.

"Now, where was I?" Touga rhetorically asked, his intimidating claws tapping soundly against the wooden desk.

"We will have a practical test right now and I will warn you pups, to me, first impression lasts." Kagome raised a brow at his words while she heard Severus mumbling about the difference between humans and mutts.

"Now, since you look like you`re going to bolt out of your chair, why don't you go first mister Potter?"

What?

"Eliminate the threat with your magic."

What?

"No one is allowed to help him understood."

What?

"If you get yourself hurt, remember its your fault for being weak."

WHAT?!

"Now, go and face that Banshee."

"WHAAAT?!" This time Kagome vocally shouted. Not showing any hint of embarrassment whatsoever, Kagome glared at Touga`s glden eyes.

"Problem Ms. Potter?" Kagome blew the gasket.

"Problem?! You ask me what`s the problem?! You`re sending my brother to fight against a monster he didn't even know?!" Kagome yowled and Touga`s brow rose.

"How are you certain that he has no awareness of it?"

"Im his twin Professor! I basically knew everything about him, and one of those is that if you made him face a boggart, I wouldn't be surprise if it turns out to be a book!" Both Teacher ans student ignore James violated shout and stared at each other.

After moments that felt like centuries, Touga straightened up and smirked.

"Then why don't you come down here and face the monster itself? Seems you know much about it already." The silver haired man said with a smug tone and Kagome felt her brow twitch.

Nope, he`s not her favourite anymore.

…

…

…

He landed himself on her 'To kill list' instead.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I have no idea how to tackle the next chapter… Can you guys give me ideas? And I need help since I intend to make James like a good brother again.

I want to make them up but the problem is I don't know why…

Suggestions? Anybody?


	51. Tag Team

Well.. Thank you very much; _**MoonWatersLight**_! Remember guys, without her idea, this chapter wont be here! So if you`re going to review, please do thank her okay!

Her idea fits PERFECTLY with this story so, I give her my whole hearted thanks.

So credits to _**MoonWatersLight-sama!**_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 49: Tag Team

"HEY! Kagome, IM the ONE who Professor Inu..Taisho picked!" James interrupted, having forgotten his professor`s name for a split second.

Surprisingly, Kagome glared at him.

"Shut the bloody hell up you imbecile! Cant you see Im trying to save your ass?!" Many, and yes, MANY gaped at the panting girl, COMPLETELY shell shocked that the legendary James bodyguard actually SNARLED at James himself.

Hell! Even Snape`s eyes widened as he grimaced.. And he doesn't even do grimace!

On James` part, he was suddenly thrown by a blast from the past, remembering the time when they were still kids –meaning when he still acts like a brother to her-. Kagome usually raved and ranted whenever he did something reckless that usually ending his ass being turned to grass.. Literally.

So it was a bit of an eye opener to the glass wearing boy how his sister had change from being an outspoken girl and into a submissive one that usually kept to herself.

'_You do know that you`re the reason right?' _his conscious, or as he liked to put it; the annoying chattering git inside his head, said.

"-ook at me little brother!" Snapping out of his daze, James merely pouted, not really sure what happened during his reminiscing.

"So.." Touga began.

"Seeing that you`re both dying to fight this… creature…" For the lack of description, Touga merely used the said term.

"I say you both fight it.. Together." This time, both Potters shrieked.

"Well, Ms. Kagome, you did say that Mr. Potter will have his.. Rump kicked.. So I will give you a chance to prevent such thing." Kagome really, really, REALLY felt a sudden urge to wring the silver haired professor`s neck.

James made a move to object but the older girl had beaten him to it with a lip pursed reply.

"_So be it."_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Hot damn Touga! If you wont stop maiming those two you`ll end up wearing subjugation beads instead!


	52. Perspective

HI! Im sorry for the major lack of updates! My schedule is a bit tight since vacation is over and shit. Im only able to update during weekends… SORRY~!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 50: Perspective

James warily sneaked a glance at his sister and winced. Tangible fumes of irritation were emitting out of her pores and bloody hell it made him more than nervous.

"So, I believe you two are ready?" Touga ignore the bone chilling glare the younger girl was giving him and merely took out a small chest identical to the fabled Pandora`s box.

James fell into a stance, brandishing his wand as the teacher made a move to open the box. The moment Toga made slight space in between the box and the lid, an unearthly shriek that made all students and James covering their ringing ears.

James faltered for a second when a… thing pounced from the box. It was clearly a female based on the shriek, it has no face but a mere gaping mouth at the centre of its bulbous head.

His instinct telling him to produce anything bright, he lifted up his wand and yelled.

"_Frightopi-" _James was not able to finish his command when a black blur went past him, wand glowing a vivid red.

All watched in veiled terror as the banshee`s pained howls and shrieks erupted along the room.

On the sideline, Toga blinked at Kagome and unknowingly gulped. Sure, the banshee is considered one of the easiest monster to defeat but hot damn the little Potter sure knows how to be creative.

And the silver haired man didn't know whether to be proud or not.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kagome ignored the praises she garnered from the other Slytherins. She walked her way twards her sit and sat. Still taking no heed of Narcissa and Belatrix`s pleased remarks, Kagome stared at her hands in confusion.

It is miniscule but she felt it nonetheless. Kagome is a perspective child. She would know if something is wrong with her and she knew there IS something wrong with her.

Earlier, when she was blasting spells after spells at the banshee, Kagome felt it and instantly became worried…

Her powers were weakening.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Le gasp! This chapter will start the plot and drama of the whole fic. Ridiculous, I know. 50 Chapters and we`ll FINALLY start the story~!


End file.
